looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Yeggs
Easter Yeggs is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on "Easter eggs" and on "yegg", a slang term for a burglar or safecracker. Plot Bugs Bunny finds the Easter Rabbit sitting on a rock, crying. He tells Bugs that his feet are sore, so he cannot deliver the Easter eggs. Bugs takes up the job, not knowing that he was actually tricked into doing so. Once Bugs leaves, the Easter Bunny says that every year, he gets some "dumb bunny" to do his work for him. The first house the "joyous bunny" visits bears a name by the door: Dead End Kid, and the mean little red-haired kid who lives inside throws the egg at Bugs' face, bites him and beats Bugs up before body slamming him on the floor. Bugs loses his cool and grabs the kid's arm. Unfortunately, Dead End Kid screams and three huge thugs (one of which is either a man dressed as a woman or is a woman with mannish features) rush in on Bugs while aiming guns at him. Bugs barely escapes the hail of bullets. The bullets even write out a message on the door "AND STAY OUT!" When Bugs rushes back to the Easter Bunny telling him he quits, the Easter Bunny urges him to "try once more." Unfortunately, the next house is that of Elmer Fudd, the veteran wabbit-hater. Fudd sets up an elaborate welcome and, disguised as a baby, hides his gun in a bassinet and climbs in. Just then Bugs arrives, but this time he's prepared for toddler resistance: he cracks the egg in Elmer's hands. Thus commences the classic chase until Bugs manages to sic Dead End Kid on Elmer and the Kid beats Elmer on the head repeatedly with a hammer. Finally, Bugs plants a bomb painted like an Easter egg and leaves it for the Easter Bunny. When he picks it up to finish his job, Bugs lights the fuse, proclaiming, "It's the suspense that gets me," and the bomb explodes on the Easter Bunny, leaving the hapless hen-fruit handler hanging high up in a tree. Bugs says, "Remember, Doc, keep smiling!" and starts laughing. Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Starring Bugs Bunny! * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Comedy Classics * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 2: Bugs Bunny * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles (1995 USA Turner Dubbed Version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 Goofs * When Bugs says to the bratty kid, "Take it easy! Somebody could get hurt, probably me", his mouth doesn't move. Notes * This was the 500th cartoon short released by Warner Bros. * This is the first Bugs/Elmer pairing to be directed by Robert McKimson. * Robert McKimson redesigned Bugs slightly in this cartoon short, giving him slanter eyes, a wider mouth and a shorter, slightly plump stature. This design would continue to be seen in the rest of only the Bugs Bunny cartoons directed by Robert McKimson throughout the late-1940s. It's not until "What's Up Doc?" (1950) when McKimson then reverted Bugs' design to the exact same modern design which he previously did in 1943's "Tortoise Wins by a Hare" for the Bob Clampett unit. Gallery EASTER-YEGGS, Dead End Kid n Bugs Bunny.jpg EasterYeggs-ModelSheet-600.jpg EasterYeggs_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card EasterYeggs-lobby-card-275.jpg|Lobby Card EasterYeggs-layout.jpg Easter-Yeggs-draft1.jpg Easter-Yeggs-draft2.jpg References External Links * Easter Yeggs at SuperCartoons.net * Easter Yeggs at B99.TV * Baxter's Breakdowns Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1947 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Featured Media Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Fred Abranz Category:Cartoons animated by Anatole Kirsanoff Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package